Takara no Oki
by Hevn
Summary: Rin becomes a full youkai! And Sesshomaru and Rin have a child! Is this all true? Or just a myth? Find out by reading Takara no Oki. Rated R for sexual contant and language.
1. Rin's Love

**Takara no Oki**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru or Rin so sit tight, but I do own Toshi! Ha! So hands off of her you bad bull dogs!_

Rin's Love

**-Rin's Diary-**

** I find myself twisting and turning** within my sleeping robes as I lay helplessly within my trapped nightmare. What does all this mean? The blood, the death…what does it mean! I must know, for my fate is within my lord's hands. One morning while I was still hidden deep within my sleeping robes, was my lord. He sat next to my futon and touched my cheek with the back of his cold hand. Soon he left after that, I wonder sometimes…was there any love he really had before he met me?

The sun sets wonderful evening colors within the sky, my lord and I sit quietly side by side watching out on the smooth wooden porch. My sixteenth birthday was tomorrow I hope he remembers. Maybe he'll also finally notice my curves and fullness. Maybe he won't thanks to these idiotic robes of mine. I understand he is the lord of the west and that my duty is to serve him like one of his slaves, but isn't there something more? Something he might want from me? Well, other than my duties…something, loving?

My hopeless attempts to make him only mine are impossible, I can still hear the ringing of moan and groans from his room. I see a faint redness upon his pale cheeks every evening and he drags ugly youkai servants into his room, sex is all I hear. Sometimes I cover my ears and close my eyes tight so that I may not hear them no longer. But the paper and wooden bound walls do not allow me peace; it seems as if they are torturing me by letting loose my lord's groaning voice and his bitch's moans.

But nevertheless, I still complete my duties and never put my relationship with my lord first. It is duty, duty, duty that goes first, so that I can please him. But one time, a very long time ago, when I was just turning twelve years old he said this to me; "Rin…I have fallen diametrically in love with—well, with a girl." And from that point on I knew which girl he was talking about, even in his sleep he says my name, softly between his firm narrow lips.

**-Western Lord, Sesshomaru's Journal-**

** Rin is the only one** that invades my private mind; she told me one day that I whisper her name. I was slightly furious to think that she was on my mind when the woman I really want is…Kagura. She is married to a man that is lower standard than I. I offered her food, shelter, clothing and my love, but she dumped it all just to be with this youkai man! Furious I was, but then I settled myself with the sweet burning sensation of sex. Lust, thrust, loving hugs, nibbled kisses and ice breaking noises. Sometimes I swear I can smell and hear the salt tears that fill Rin's eyes.

Today is Rin's birthday a celebration for that of her sixteenth year of living. Today she wore something less formal, something a peasant would possibly wear if they had enough money. She was happy and perky, a combination I never seemed to understand, but she did look for some reason attracting…in a haunting way. "My lord, May I seek your hand to guide me through this maze of guests?" She asked right away, as if I was exposed to obey her demand. But as if a real house pet, a dog, would, I obeyed her and went obediently at her side while grabbing her hand. She giggled for some awkward reason; I still have yet to acknowledge her suspicious ways.

Jaken had left, he has a family to attend to now, but he came to Rin's celebration. I wondered for many years why Jaken kept staying with us until he finally found love. Foolish imp. Rin was being more flashy and sexual then usual. When I sat and a youkai woman came around Rin then grabbed the fold of my formal dress and pulled me to face her and ignore the woman. I was surprised a lot of the times she tried to get my attention.

It became dark; our guests left with full bellies and silly grins with tainted rosey red cheeks from the strong _sake_ I had just gotten from a salesman. Rin led me to her room, I could barely see and it was blurry. All I happen to remember was the succulent taste of her slit and the violent thrusts I entered within her.

**-Rin's Diary-**

** On my birthday celebration** I made my lord drink, then took him to my room. Seducing him by revealing my curved body and looking vulnerable, he took it all in thanks to the _sake_. I lay within my bed robes, upon my futon and watched him look a little hesitant but then slid down beside me and grab my waist. He trailed his long slender fingers up from my waist to my hard nipples. Flicking them gently once then twice, I moaned aloud and closed my eyes tight. This must have given him some sort of sign that I was producing a very wet liquid within my slit.

He then turned me over and mounted me like a dog would; his robes exposed a perfectly fine muscular body. He grabbed hold my waist and entered me heavily, he was hot and large. Something I didn't expect. I moaned loudly from his sudden thrust, he went in and out quickly and hard. His sweat started to form and slither down his abs and soak my flesh with my own sweat. I suddenly screamed, feeling him release from me and then lick my slit, his tongue explored then he entered his large self in me again, laying on top of me, but still he had balance and he turned my head to kiss his narrow firm lips. He bit my bottom lip, which drew forth blood from his sharp fang. I opened my mouth and could taste my blood on his tongue.

He went in and out more softly than he did before. I was thankful for it too, because I couldn't take much more. I was a virgin after all; he then kneeled up straight and had his head to the roof looking a bit painful. That's when I felt his liquid spill into my slit, when he pulled out his large self, his liquid slipped from my slit and ran down my thigh to soak the matted flooring. He and I panted like wild dogs and then collapsed aside each other, naked and sweating from the sweet sex.

_Author's note: BUHAHAHAHAHA! The first chapter is sex right off the bat! Yay! Anyway, next chapter comin' soon to a theater near you! Don't get too horny over my story! HAHAHA!_


	2. Cursed With Guilt

Takara no Oki

_Author's note: Sorry guys for not updating the story as quickly as I wanted to. Had a couple of issues to deal with._

Cursed With Guilt

**-Rin's** **Diary-**

**I'm scared with guilt;** m'lord doesn't even bother to speak to me any more. He paced the smooth wooden flooring the next morning of the night that we happened to spend together. He stormed about, arms to his sides and he just seemed he had sex with a mortal girl, me. I thought this would please him, but the next thing I knew, m'lord yelled to me, "Rin! You shall not step foot within this household ever again! Out, out with you, you filthy bitch!" I did what I was told. I ran out of the household, with just only the clothes upon my back and nothing upon my cold feet. After minutes of agonizingly running, I collapsed far from the house. I don't remember much after that.

**-Western Lord, Sesshomaru's Journal-**

**That morning…**I had yelled for Rin to leave, she seemed as if she wasn't hesitant about it. Sometimes I worry that she truly doesn't like living in nobility. Today I shall try and sleep and the next morning I shall try and find her.

_Author's note: Sorry its short, the next one WILL be longer for those of you that want to read longer things instead of short crappy shit like this._


	3. The Jewel

Takara no Oki

The Jewel

**-Rin's Diary- **

**I do not hate** m'lord for driving me out of the household, but once that I woken up, someone had appeared in front of me. His voice was deep and spine killingly vocal to tame the wildest of the wild. _"You wish to become a full youkai, so that you may serve your life at the side of your lord?"_ I slowly nodded, this man…or more so it. Knew exactly what I wanted, knew what I wanted more than anything. It was awkward; it felt as though the wish that I had tided to the bonsai tree upon my birthday had suddenly come true.

"Y-yes, that is correct." I finally spoke; my tongue could not work properly. It was as if the saying _cat got your tongue._ Had indeed become true in comparison; he held out his hand, wrinkled and skinny to the bone. He then opened up his hand; in the palm of it…was a jewel. It looked a lot like the Shikon no Tama. But that's impossible, the Shikon no Tama was finally gathered up by m'lord's brother and that reincarnation miko, along with the monk, demon slayer and kit.

"_Take the Takara no Oki, it is the sister of the Shikon no Tama. This treasure shall bring you what you need."_ The man had placed the jewel within my possession, as I was engulfed by this treasure he had disappeared with a crackle of laughter striking behind him.

I went to a near by spring, and wondered how to make this change me into the youkai that I needed to be. The old man had told me, _"To obtain true happiness, you must first kiss your lover and put him under this spell. Once you have captured his soul you must then slit his throat and drink his blood. Then combine his blood with your blood and spill it upon the Takara no Oki. There your wish will be fulfilled. It is a lot to do on your part, but if you wish to seek true happiness…do these things."_ I don't know what to do. But I'll do it.

"_But I worn you now girl, if you do not obtain his love within the next following days you shall become a stone and no other person shall break this seal. So you are gambling your life for love."_

**-Western Lord, Sesshomaru's Journal-**

**The morning** light had disturbed my dream; I can't believe that for a moment there I had searched with my arm upon my sleeping bed for Rin. Remember you foolish lord, you ran her off and she had disappeared. Well what also disturbed my sleep was this awkward scent, someone I have never smelt before had trespassed, but disappeared as if it were a mere spirit or ghost of some sort.

I pulled on my normal attire, the regular attire that I've worn for many years now and is stained with the blood of other youkai. I sniffed the air and had found Rin easier than I should have. But something was different.

Author's note_: Okay so this wasn't as long as I'd like it to be, but I don't want everybody sad if I didn't update soon. So here the next chapter. It may be confusing at first but in the next two chapters it'll explain more about this mysterious jewel._


	4. Face to Face

Takara no Oki

Face to Face

**-Rin's Diary-**

"**My Lord Sesshomaru, I** was coming back home, why did you come to find me?" I asked in question, why was he suddenly looking for me? There is no reason to, because I was heading that way.

"Rin, don't ask such absurd things, come…Home waits." He softly said, hand out stretched to sweep me off my feet, or so I thought. No matter; I grabbed his hand and we walked slowly, close together, sides almost touching each other, but the clothes brushed against themselves as we walked in perfect unison. All I could do was smile, and smile lightly; it wasn't too horrible, now was it? "Rin…Why—why does ye look so sad?" Do I look terribly sad? Why would HE notice? I'm a ghost…A shadow of my mere self.

"My lord, I believe you have my facial emotions misshaped in misunderstanding." Yes, such intelligent responses, keep going, boil his anger, and make him squeal like a pig that he is. Oh my, did I just suddenly jerk his hand? Hopefully he doesn't get THAT angry, nor will he?

"Rin…" Why stop? Why not sing your heart out, my lord? Such an idiotic man he is, dogged, "Rin, why are you acting strange?" Right, let's see…I'm going insane from you not loving me, I'm dieing by the way, I'm closed, encased in your beauty, what else….? Oh yes, the jewel is driving me insane and---What's this? A hand cast upon my cheek? Have we stopped…? Apparently so; oh, why is his face so close to mine? Wait, what's happening? Everything…It's…Turning, black…

**-Western Lord, Sesshomaru's Journal-**

**Argh, that girl, she** blacked out when I was going to….To…..

Hm…I wonder why she fell so suddenly, why did she start acting strange. Maybe…

"Sesshomaru, come back and lay down, she'll be fine." Hissed in a lustful way, one of the maids here at my castle. Why am I sleeping with her? I have Rin…But then…

Sheets sprayed out as I lifted them to reveal a nude woman and myself, "Sesshomaru!"

I snapped, "Quiet woman! Hold ye tongue; don't think that because of one night's pleasuring does you justice to holler my name like ye know me!" Why did I snap? Why? She blinked and cowered back; wrapping a small blanket she had all prepared and ran off with tears streaming her face. Women, they only have a knack to go so far; chills spread themselves as I walked toward the open window, watching the young maiden flee quickly around the corner of outside. Stupid girl, think she shall pleasure me and have way with no respect!

Shit, my head, maybe a nice restful sleep is in order. And so, I laid myself down to bed, again the sheets had changed from warm to extremely spine chilling. As I made myself comfortable by adjusting the sheets, a messenger banged on my door. "My lord, my lord! Something is happening with Rin! Come my lord she throws up blood!" What!

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Alrightie…Another one of my short chapters, but this is a good thing, don't worry and yes people, not everybody writes a billion words in their journals or diaries…Well, normal folks. That's why everything is cut to the chase and a rough reading. So don't expect a lot of description within these._


	5. First Love

**Takara no Oki**

First Love

**-Rin's Diary-**

**More worried than not**, I can't seem to control my actions lately. After I had gotten My Lord to bed me…I did the worst thing. But to me it seemed to be stimulating some sort of new hunger in him. It was strange…I suppose I should record would happened yesterday.

After the incident with Sesshomaru in the forest, I had him come to my room by making one of his servants say that I was bleeding. It worked apparently; and I'm glad for it. But…I didn't expect him to become very…How to put it; emotional about it.

"M'lord I'm sorry to have you come out of your way to visit a false accusation, however, this is urgent for me." I paused, air seemed sucked out of my lungs and he kept giving me that mixed look. As if I was a lair and some sort of hunger mixed with it. "…I lo----!" At this moment he had swiftly, almost with speed of something out of this world. His fingers slithered over my open mouth, I instantly closed my mouth. It was a reaction that he seemed to take lightly. He then bent down to my eye level and smirked a wicked smirk. I could feel him chuckle within his throat, and I reached to touch his throat. Soft and ghostly white.

"Rin…Its ok." He spoke softly to me. And then I licked his finger in response…It was a weird reaction but I did it on impulse and he just warmed with a certain string of something. I assumed it was hunger…Or desire, but it was strange. To see Sesshomaru, the Western Lord easily obtains such a feeling or thirst was just…Strange in my opinion.

I smiled a little when his hand moved from my mouth and in that instant it was replaced with firm lips, which softened easily under the contact of mine. A little gasp of surprise escaped my throat, as his fingers that were once upon my lips roamed my shoulder and then my back, drawing us closer together. Our kiss of passion turned into a ruthful competition; my memory of when he kissed me before was distant now. This kiss was deeper and a lot more entertaining. He slipped me low upon the bed and the hand that was once on my back was now caressing my breast.

Oh, this is the part where I cannot record, if someone were to read the rest of this…Who knows what type of gossip would fly.

A/N: I shall not disappoint you fans. There will be more in Sesshomaru's, ha, ha!

**-Western Lord, Sesshomaru's Journal-**

**As I sit here** and drink to my heart's content…I can't but help reflect upon the evening a moon ago…It was different, almost…Well, magical. I don't know how to explain…On the contrary, I do. But it is embarrassing enough to start writing about. But I suppose it is for safe measure that I record it…Even if it is the most private of all things.

That evening, I was informed that Rin was bleeding. It turned out other wise…

"Rin…Its ok." I spoke softly to her, she seemed as scared as a fawn; I touched her to calm her nerves. I caressed her as if she were something that needed love and tenderness. Again, my estimations were wrong. As I slipped off her clothing and skillfully slipped of my own…I kissed her neck, shoulder and then the bud of her nipple. It was tart, a lovely in its shade. "Rin…" I gasped, to see her reaction; she was flushed, and loved every moment of my tender words and caresses. I touched her just above her naked hip and she shuddered, this was a key point for me to know.

Then I lowered my head upon her abdomen and she rasped out, "N-no Sesshomaru…" I looked up to her flushed face, lovely in the darkness and shallow light of the moon. I gave her a look that I felt her flinch under. "Please…Please M'lord." She tried to control her voice, this didn't work at all.

I leaned forward and touched her cheek. "Rin please…" And then kissed her chin and than lips. "Rin…" I prodded her with fingers that lingered upon her thigh. "Please…" I heard her moan a little and then saying something sweetly, making me break in a certain foreign emotion. I touched her closer to her entrance. She gasped and I almost felt a chuckle coming on…

A/N: Ha, ha, wait until the next chapter. I just wanted to get something up for my waiting readers. nods


End file.
